The right one for you
by maia1995
Summary: The arrival of a mysterious gentleman arouses Shadam's jealousy towards Gara. Dairanger fanfic.


**The right one for you**

A mysterious man approached the Gorma land. The orbs were flying around in the skies. He was wearing a black suit, boots and a cape. He held a bouquet of flowers and walked toward the Gorma palace.

The Gorma were talking in the hall. One could hear their voices simultaneously. That man entered the hall with a defiant look. They were surprised. The triumvirate rose from their chairs and Shadam approached and stared at him.

"We don't welcome foreigners so easily. You'd better introduce yourself and tell why you came.", he smirked.

The guy blasted at him and he fell away to the ground. Gara and Zydos came to his aid and helped him to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadam shouted in anger.

"Shut up, Shadam!" Tenpou shouted. "So, tell us: who are you?"

"My name is Kaito, and I come from an unknown but powerful tribe called Ryuma. They sent me to propose a union between the tribes."

"How to know if you are trustworthy?" Gara replied.

"That's why I brought you these flowers." He showed the bouquet. "This alliance must be made through a marriage. And I'd be pleased to ask you, lady."

"Wait," Shadam interrupted him and stood in front of Gara. "I don't trust how it will be done. Why a marriage?"

"Rules of the Ryuma. We must have a king and a queen to seal this alliance. I was chosen by the old emperor. He needs a successor."

"And why would we join you?" Zydos asked.

"To be the most powerful tribes and conquer Earth. Obviously, no?"

Shadam thought for a few seconds. Reluctantly, he accepted.

"Right. You can have any woman you want, except Gara. She is not for you."

She looks at him, perplexed.

"I'm sorry to tell you, sir, but I can choose my wife."

"Okay, but these are our rules, you can't choose her-" Gara grabbed his arm and turned him to her. "Shadam!", she spoke in a lower voice, "Don't be so stubborn!"

He looked at her, then at Kaito with contempt. "We'll talk later." He left the hall. The Gorma looked at each other, confused.

Shadam was sitting in a chair, in an isolated room. He looked serious, and maybe feared what the others would ask. Gara walked into the room.

"What do you think you're doing? We are about to make a deal, and you-"

He rose from the chair and replied "Why did he choose you?

"Because he wanted?"

"It may be a trick."

"You don't fool me..." She looked at him, who was right facing her. "Are you..."

"What?" he asked nervous.

"...jealous...Shadam, I can't believe." she laughed.

"Jealous?" He was anxious. "What are you thinking? I'm not-"

"You seem jealous." She smiled at him.

"Don't think nonsense." He replied. "We're just friends, I mean, partners in fight. Don't ever-"

"Got it. No need to tell me more." She left the room. He came back to his chair, with a tired expression.

Back at the hall, the Gorma were talking. Many were asking Kaito about his origins, his tribe and other things. Gara came to the hall and the gentleman asked her:

"So, my dear, what's your decision?"

"I'd like to know your tribe first."

"Why? No need to do so. They'll trust my bride."

"Prove me I can trust you."

He was quiet for a while. Shadam ran into the hall. "Gara, you-"

"I'll stay with the Gorma for some time." Kaito spoke again.

"What?" The colonel shouted.

"Good", she said, "I'll give you a chance. You can start by today." She went to her bedroom. Shadam went after her.

"What do you want with me, Shadam?" she said as she was arranging the pillow.

"You are not going to sleep with him, are you?"

"No. But if I were going to do it, what's your problem with that?" She turned to him.

"You don't need to do it."

"Really? What do you have in mind? This is our chance to become a powerful tribe."

"We can let it go and think of another plan. You don't even know if that tribe is real."

"Let's give a chance and watch him." She came closer to him and said in a soft voice. "Stop your jealousy. It was cute at first, but it's getting annoying."

"I'm not jealous. You're misunderstanding." He said, bored.

"Yeah, whatever." She pulled him closer and grabbed his face. "This marriage is not for real. It's not like I'm really liking him. You understand?"

He lowered his head. "I guess".

"Now, go to sleep" she was a little bewildered, then she walked toward the bed and was sleeping. He turned out the light and left her bedroom.


End file.
